Damnable World
by Phantom's Lil Miss
Summary: "I am one. I am two" That's HER mantra. "Revenge" That's HIS. Who are they? She's unknown. He's Killian Jones. This is theirs and many others stories. Read it, it's better than the summary.


**AN- Hello everyone! Yes, I know I just started a Phantom of the Opera fanfiction, but I had this really stuck in my mind and I had to do it! I'm like, soo in love with Killian ( , if you don't know)!**

**Oh, if you want to know better how my OC's look like, whenever a new character appears, I'll post the photo of the person I see as her right here in my "awesome" author notes.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Once Upon A Time characters, plots or even the idea of it. Buut, I Do own all my Oc's, thanks to my "great" imagination!**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

CHAPTER 1- The girl

_#No one's POV#_

At first sight, she's just an ordinary 19 year old woman. At first sight. But…take a closer look. Still nothing? Look closer. There! Those eyes! Everyone recognizes them. They're Marah's, of course!

Who is Marah? You don't know? Oh well, then her story must be told!

Marah is Rumplestiltskin's daughter! She was born BEFORE he became the Dark One, in fact, she's his and Milah's firstborn. Marah was already 11 when her brother, Baelfire, was born.

For the lonely girl, her brother's birth was one of the happiest moments of her life and she became almost a second mother to the little boy. They shared everything.

As you can see Marah seems like a normal girl. She isn't. You see, Marah has something different in her blood. She has Magic.

You can call her a changeling, but you can't. She does more than that.

Her brother Bae called her a fairy, but she wasn't one. Fairies have wings. At first, she called herself Demoness. Later, when she started using her powers for not so good things, she became the feared one. No, not the Dark One. She became the Pied Piper to the ones in her village. Hamelin.

Yes, the Piper is a woman, not a man. That was something she created herself to protect her identity even more. Why even more you ask? Because Marah's hair was the lightest of blonds and her eyes, the iciest blue. The Piper? She had chocolate brown hair and eyes. And the other features? Completely different!

To the villagers, Marah was that sweet girl who couldn't harm a fly, the Piper, on the other hand was a cold blood murderer and huntress. She was both. You can say she was sweetly deadly.

She was exactly 17 on the day she left her parents' house. She didn't want to leave but people were getting suspicious of her many disappearances and her husbandless state. She did not want to leave Bae, the only one who knew she was who she was and that she did what she did, and didn't care. She promised him she'd come for him when he was 11.

"But, Mah! Who knows where I'll be at that age! "He whined

"I'll find you little warrior. And you'll know it's me because you'll hear the music from my flute. "She reassured him. "You just have to follow it"

"I love you sis! I really do!" Bae said "I will always wait for you to come for me!"

"_I'll always be there, singing songs in your head…" _She sang softly.

And then, she changed her appearance into the Piper's, and left.

***********************5 years later*****************************

_#The Piper's POV#_

'God, I need sleep'. I thought, laying down on my bed, in my cottage in the woods.

I liked it, actually. It was calm and no one bothers me. And even if they did, they wouldn't live to end it. I kill, yes, but I only kill what I need to survive. And no, I don't eat people. I kill them if they come in my way. Or if they break my deals. I need money to live, you know! So, using my flute, I do the most variety of jobs, like getting rid of pests, men, etc.

It's a life. My life.

_**Knock knock knock**_

'Oh bloody hell! What now?!' I thought angrily. I got up from bed, grabbed my dagger and went to the front door.

"You better have a bloody good reason to wake me up! Because if you don't, say goodbye to your bloody life!" I love to say bloody.

I opened the door, and I found in front of me the last person I thought I would see. The Dark One. Or as I know him…Papa.

#_No one's POV#_

The Piper, or better, Marah, because she looked like Marah, was flabbergasted.

"Father?" she said shyly.

"Always good to see you still remember me dearie! Even after you _abandoned_ us." The imp chirped." Anyway! I'm not here to dig memories."

"Then what are you here for?" she asked.

"I want to make a deal dear Marah!" he said.

"What kind of deal? You may be the dark one, but I too have Magic. And I was born with it. Not you." She answered.

"Well, you see, a while ago your mother met a _pirate_ at a bar. And he took her with him in his ship. He stole her! "He spat, angrily. "And I knew, by…trustful sources that he's back in Hamelin. I could easily kill him, but he's never alone. So, I need you. Deal?"

"Are you sure he stole her?" she asked.

The Dark One nodded, a smirk on his face. She was doing it.

"Then yes. I'll help you. With one condition! I want Bae." She demanded.

"That I can't give you. He disappeared trough a portal. I'm trying everything to get him back" he told the woman.

Marah looked into her father's eyes, and then they both disappeared in a cloud of purplish smoke.

**AN2- Think of Marah as Candice Accola in real life an the piper as Miranda Kerr(wild style)**


End file.
